Shining Star
by GagaPerryTaylorMinajBrittany
Summary: AU Quinn is a famous lesbian porn star known as Valentina Rose who has turned to booze and pills to help her survive. As she works on her projects, she meets several actresses and directors who help her move forward and backward in her recovery. But when the camera turns off on this star, can Quinn live on? Rated M for smut, language, and drugs. Read and review. Dont like DONT HATE


**A/N Sticks and stones bitches. Sticks and stones. Hi guys. For those of you new to me, I am Ashley. I am a bi-curious unicorn with a love of smut and love. What I am not a fan of is flamers. I woke up today to some little anonymous bitch who reviewed on my last story, Here Kitty Kitty (check it out.) She called me a fucking pervert and that I should have gone and fucked myself instead of ruining the Karley fandom. WHAT. THE. FUCK. I'm sorry Guest but EVERY FANDOM NEEDS SMUT. No one's complaining about Faberry being ruined by the dozens of perverted fanfics so why not Karley? They are not real and if you didn't want to be blinded by the smut, then don't read. Plain and simple. I won't report you (yet) so please GO AWAY.**

**Anyways, I was reading the great GeniaTheParadox's fanfic Little Star about a porn star version of Kurt and it got me thinking: where is the girl's version of this? So I wrote my version. This will be a long running serious with almost every Glee girl making an appearance sometime in the future. Genia, if you are reading I love you and I hope you enjoy this little unofficial spin-off. Hope you guys enjoy bye! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee, but if I did then I would probably get burned by all the fuckng flamers :)**

* * *

**Shining Star: Chapter 1-Welcome to Val's World**

I sat on a queen sized bed, the covers a dark red and the pillows a dark black. The room matched perfectly with it: blood red walls, black curtains, and a dark brown stained floor. Even the furniture matched, with two black side tables, a mocha colored dresser, and a black framed portrait of Eve hanging over the headboard. Dark colored candles and vases of roses sat on the tables, while red rose petals littered the bed and floor.

As for me, I looked like a major mistake in the red room, like a drop of blood in a patch of snow. My pale skin and blonde hair made me look like a lost angel, when truly I wasn't judging by my outfit. A lacy white bra and matching thong were the only things covering my petite body and my spread legs were not helping the situation what so ever. I looked like an angel that somehow ended up in hell, but in reality I was really just returning home.

My green eyes flickered over to the door. A tall and bone-thin blonde strolled in, dressed in a black corset and thong with a small whip lying in her hands. I smiled naughtily as she stood in front of me.

"You have been a bad little bitch haven't you?" she said, using the whip as a pointer stick as she spat out the words.

"Y-yes mistress," I stammered, "I am so s-sorry."

"Bullshit," the woman spat, stepping closer to me "I KNOW you enjoyed being someone else's whore and that you are so upset that you got caught. Tell me bitch." I looked away. "TELL ME!" she yelled, the whip smacking my thigh when she hit me.

"Yes! I did! Please just get it over with!" My fake tears were an added bonus as the girl sauntered over, her hips twirling in a seductive motion as she pulled me up by the hand.

"You know what bad bitches get?" I shook my head. She grimaced. "Bitches get punished." She whipped me again, this time on my bare stomach, a whimper leaving my tight lips.

"Undress yourself. NOW" I quickly took off my bra, setting free my large, creamy white breasts, and ripped off my thong. I could feel the cool air from my lovers breath as she took in the sight of my hairless pussy.

"Good girl," she cooed, "now bend over." I turned around and bent down against the bed, showing my entire lower region to the woman. I shook my ass suggestively as the woman stepped back and raised her hand. With a loud whack, she smacked my pale ass, leaving a bright red handprint in her midst. I moaned loudly at the touch, a soft "fuck" leaving my lips as she repeated her motions.

Each smack to her ass caused a red mark to cover her ass. Soon her ass wasn't even its natural color: now it was bright red and oh so tender. My cries of pain just caused the girl to go harder and harder until it was too much to handle.

"Please!" I begged, "Please stop!"

"I'm not done with you yet," she snarled as she switched the whip from one hand to the other and swung back, hitting my tender butt harshly. Tears welled up in my eyes as pain shot through my nerves. The unstoppable pain as the whip cracked against my cheeks was unbearable. My sobs went unheard as the blonde vixen behind me cracked the whip with no mercy. I only took a breath in until I heard the whip drop to the floor.

I could hear the blonde walk up to me, her feet making a small sound as she leaned next to me. I tried to hold back sobs as she leaned in and blew into my ear.

"Have you learned your lesson?" she cooed. All I could do was nod. "Good," she hissed before she strode off, leaving me bent over on the bed.

"And cut! Great job ladies!" I breathed in a sigh of relief as Terri called for us to stop. The blonde, known as Lady Piercing to us in the industry came back over and hugged me.

"I am so sorry Val. Did I hurt you too badly?" I smiled at her innocence as I stood up, turning around to plant a kiss on the girls lips.

"No you did great. I can't believe how well you are at playing such a dominatrix."

"I know right!" she chirped, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, "Terri says I am getting so much better at it. She thinks that I could be a star soon! Isn't that great?" I just nodded as I rubbed my bottom. To think, I had almost gotten a college degree and now I was stuck allowing blondes with an IQ under 30 whip me like a bitch.

I strolled over to Terri, out shoots director. She was the women who had given me my first job here at Porcelain Productions, the porn company that ran most of my shoots. Her blonde hair, tan skin, and large breasts screamed porn star, but because of her age she had quit to pursue a career as a director. I owed my life to this women, and in ways I was giving myself up to her in more ways than one.

"Oh Val, you did amazing today," she cooed, stroking my cheek, "I hope you're alright. I just sent someone to go and get some ice for you so that you aren't in pain when we shoot the big scene later."

"Don't worry Terri, I will be fine. Just make sure your little _star _doesn't go all whip-crazy next time, kay?" The bitterness in my voice seeped through at the word "star." _ I am the one and only star here, _I thought as Terri handed me a coat.

"Don't worry babe I will," she said. I gave her a quick kiss to the lips, making sure no one was watching as I did so.

"Meet me at my place tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, I will be there," I answered, keeping my eyes to the floor.

"Great! I will see you there," she chirped, the same enthusiasm in her voice as Lady Piercing overcoming every other emotion. I watched her glide away to her new star, jealousy filling my veins as Terri gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was the star here, everyone knew that, and no matter what I had to keep that status, even if it meant staying the night at Terri's apartment every other day. I frowned as I went back to my dressing room to change.

* * *

The smell of sex and sweat filled Terri's bedroom as we moaned in harmony. Our bodies melded together in our usual positions under the covers as she thrusted into me. A hot pinch strap-on graced her hips as she plunged into me over and over again. We kissed passionately as we fucked, but at the moment I really was not into it.

Our arrangement had been going on for nearly a year now, ever since I had begun my career. When she saw me, I knew it was lust at first sight. She asked if I could give her a show to see if my body was up for the job, and as soon as I got naked things got more sensual. I was usually the one giving it to her, but she had loved my submissive side today with Lady Piercing and made me take it this time, to my displeasure.

As she thrusted harder and faster into me, I couldn't help but not enjoy it. Despite the fact that her faux cock was hitting every single spot inside me, I just couldn't feel any true passion and pleasure in it. Yes, I was moaning up a storm but I knew from a year of experience how to fake it. I could tell by how her eyes were squeezed shut that she loved every minute of screwing me into the mattress, but all I could think about was how drastically my life had changed in the course of a year.

I had been a good little Christian girl for years: little Miss Quinn Fabray, captain of the cheerleading squad, daughter of the pastor, and the perfect example of how life really can go right. It was college that had sent me overboard.

I had met my psychology teacher, Miss. Logan, during my freshmen year of college. We had hit it off quickly, and soon we were friends, eating lunch and going to movies and just talking together whenever we had a break. For 3 years our friendship stayed strong and the feelings she gave me were caught odd during that time. I do admit she was beautiful, with her sleek brown hair, large hazel eyes, and hourglass figure. It was like a chemical reaction went off every time I saw her and I guess she had the same idea as well.

On the night of my last day as a junior, I met her at her house and we just talked about how life would be so different next year. I would be graduating soon with a degree in psychology and I would be becoming a therapist after. I would meet a proper man soon and marry him and own a house of my own and have children and all the normal things normal people do. But no matter what I thought, I couldn't stop myself from saying how I didn't want any of that to happen.

Miss Logan understood this and, as if to take my sorrow away, she kissed me. She admitted her feelings for me and how badly she loved me, despite the fact that out school had a policy against teachers and students hooking up. All I did was nod before I kissed her again.

Soon kissing became caressing. And caressing became undressing. And undressing became touching and pinching and thrusting and moaning. We had done it on her couch that night, and on that night everything changed.

Our affair went on for months. We would meet in private, sometimes at her house and other times in abandoned parking lots sinceI lived at a sorority. The other girls never asked where I went, which I appreciated, and for years we kept it up.

It wasn't until a cop found us going at it in the backseat of her car that the fountain of despair started to flow. The headmistress was alerted and two weeks before final exams, I was expelled and Miss Logan was fired. She wanted to stay in a relationship after but I refused since all that did was leave me with no future. I moved to LA and started looking for jobs, but no one would hire a college drop-out who has caught fucking a teacher. I became weak and ill, and it wasn't until I saw Terri's ad in an old newspaper did my life start going up.

I went to the audition and I got the job. Well after I slept with Terri of course. I went on to become a major star in the porn industry, Valentina Rose. My preference for girls made me a delight with horny teenage boys and college guys, and because of that demographic alone I was able to rise to the top.

But it also lead me to becoming socially terrified. I lived off of coke cola, cigarettes, heroin, and rum, with more than one visit to the hospital during that time. I wanted out badly, but with the prospect of going to my old life where I had lost all of my respect, friends, and love and where my parents waited to disown me, I just couldn't.

Now, as I pretend to cum in unison to Terri, I wish that this had never happened to me. I wish I was back in Ohio, where my old future self would have been sleeping next to her husband in a soft bed, her degree hanging next to his. _Why do bad things happen to bad people? _My inner self sobbed as I felt Terri pull out and clean ourselves off.

A tear trickled down my cheek as Terri snuggled in next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good night my shining star," she whispered as she fell asleep. I sighed heavily as I too fell into my usual dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N Please review (Nice things or non-reporting things), favorite, and follow. Thanks for reading and keeping on smutficing guys! Bye! :)

ASHLEY THE BI-CURIOUS UNICORN!


End file.
